Liquid crystal display devices that are one type of widely used flat panel display devices at present have been actively studied to attain high definition, high luminance and a large size. As a part of the research, the structures of electrodes in the liquid crystal display device are diversified and complicated to realize the high definition, the high luminance and the large size. In the case when a driving voltage is applied to the electrodes, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer may be changed by an applied electric field. The alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is non-uniform and unstable due to the electrodes. The non-uniform and unstable alignment of the liquid crystal molecules may deteriorate the luminance of the liquid crystal display device.